dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Ramirez
Carlos Ramirez is a human wizard and Warden of the White Council. He first appeared briefly in Death Masks, and was shown as a Warden and introduced by name in Dead Beat. Description He works as a Warden of the White Council. Ramirez was the youngest wizard ever to be given the post of regional commander in the Wardens.Proven Guilty, ch. 44 Details *Alongside his silver sword he carries a handgun as well as several grenades.Dead Beat, ch. 30 *He is talented with veils. *Carlos Ramirez is a combat specialist.White Night, ch. 38 *Ramirez always talks about his sexual adventures, and seems to have an obsession with hot chicks. Embarrassingly enough, Ramirez is verified to be a virgin by Lara Raith in White Night.White Night, ch. 35 Appearance Carlos Ramirez has naturally tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and sharp-edged features (described by Dresden as "classically Spanish"); he is of average height.Proven Guilty, ch. 44 Biography Carlos is a fierce fighter, who rides Sue, the zombie Tyrannosaurus Rex with Dresden in Dead Beat, aids Harry (in his flashback) in White Night, and also fights alongside Harry in the same book. In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, he fights alongside Luccio. He killed Grevane while the necromancer was distracted by Dresden. He was knocked out when Cowl magically threw him.Dead Beat, ch. 42 When the Darkhallow was interrupted, he was protected from its backlash by the reanimated Sue's body, which Bob moved to stand over Ramirez. Ramirez survived the events, albeit with four broken ribs and two dislocated shoulders.Dead Beat, ch. 43 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Dresden tasked him with the security at Molly Carpenter's hearing.Proven Guilty, ch. 44 ''White Night'' ''Turn Coat'' ''Changes'' In Changes, Carlos is on guard duty outside the Senior Council Residence Hall. He called after Harry who can't stop being in the middle of a crisis. Molly promises to call him if he can help.Changes, ch. 7 Later, Harry learn in a letter from Steed, that Carlos was arrested along with some other young Wardens. They tried to rescue another group of young Wardens who had gotten together to make attempt to kill Arianna Ortega and were discovered by Cristos and so were locked up.Changes, ch. 18 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Murphy says that she will kick up to the Wardens the problem of missing Paranetters in Oregon to the Fomor is other cities. She'll get Carlos's help specifically on this.Ghost Story, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Thomas updated Harry on what's going on and told him that Carlos Ramirez had been hurt real bad the last year against the Fomor, he's not back in action yet. Warden Bill Meyers in Texas is giving the Fomor hell. The Wardens in Baltimore and San Diego are holding their own.Cold Days, ch. 19 Magic As foci he uses: * Gauntlet - This gauntlet projects a partial disintigration screen using entropy magic, a specalization of water magic[[Jim Butcher] forum response]. References See also *Warden *White Council *Warden Sword *McAnally's Pub *The War *Red Court *Red Court vampire *Darkhallow *Sue *Zombies *Specters *Camp Kaboom *Ghoul *Code Duello *Raith Estate *Deeps *White Court *White Court vampire *Black Council *White Council headquarters in Edinburgh *Paranet *Fomor *Anastasia Luccio *Donald Morgan *Yoshimo *Kowalski *Heirs of Kemmler *Grevane *Cowl *Kumori *Corpsetaker *Molly Carpenter *Warden Bill Meyers *Justine *Lara Raith *Madrigal Raith *Vittorio Malvora *Samuel Peabody *Chandler *Karrin Murphy Category:Recurring characters Category:White Council Wardens Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days